A security system may be part of a smart home environment that may monitor the state of various entryways into the home, including, for example, doors and windows. The security system may include sensors for each entryway, which may trigger an alert when the security system and sensors are armed and the entryway that a sensor is monitoring is opened. People may tend to leave the same windows or other entryways open when they arm the home security system. For example, a person may leave a particular bedroom window open every night that they are in the home. This may require that a user of the security system manually override the sensor on the open entryway every time the entryway is left open to prevent the security system from being triggered by the sensor on the open entryway. The user may also set the security system to never arm the sensor on that particular entryway.